Enchanted To Meet You
by dannixbabee
Summary: Daphne Petite is already a supermodel and Victoria's Secret Angel at the young age of 18. Nothing could stop her, until she gets some devastating news. She's pregnant with her ex's baby, who happens to be a famous actor. Enchanted by Taylor Swift, LEMONS.
1. The Lingering Question Kept Me Up

a/n: TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS. PLEASE. REVIEW.

"Are you fucking serious?" Daphne rolled her eyes as soon as she locked eyes with the beautiful sex icon known as Taylor Lautner. She had been trying to avoid him for the longest time and the day she fucking comes back to spend time with her father, he's there! The brunette ran her fingers through her wavy hair and dropped her Fendi back on the floor.

"Hello to you too, Daphne." Taylor laughed. Although she didn't seem to be too pleased to see him, he couldn't help but to smile at how cute she was. No matter how mad or pissed off she was, she was always beautiful to him.

"Where's Dad?" she asked, completely ignoring his question. It might have sound weird, but both Taylor and Daphne referred to Riley as 'Dad'. They were all so close, Taylor always thought of him as a second father.

"He went out for a little, but he should be back in a few minutes." Taylor replied then patted a seat next to him.

Daphne sighed, she was too tired to argue. She plopped on the couch next to him and the two sat in an awkward silence. Daphne had nothing to say to him, they said what they needed to say when Taylor broke up with her.

Taylor cleared his throat before asking, "How's the modeling?"

"Good." Daphne quickly replied.

Taylor nodded awkwardly, he just wanted to break the awkward silence. He looked at her petite yet tall frame, taking in every inch of her. He noticed the tattoo of his name on her hip, which was peeking out of her jeans. He figured that she would have gotten it removed by now, but he was wrong. The couple had secretly gotten the tattoo when they were 17, thinking that they would be together forever. She had been the tough one, throughout the whole thing. He couldn't help but to chuckle at the memory, which made Daphne look at him.

"What's so funny?" Daphne asked, thinking that he was laughing because she became a model.

"I was just remembering the time we got the tattoos of our names on each other." Taylor explained.

Daphne hid a smile, "You were such a bitch throughout the whole thing."

"Hey, I couldn't help it!" Taylor laughed.

As the laughing died, Taylor quickly admitted, "Daphne, I miss you."

Daphne was too shocked to move, her heart was breaking. The wounds from their break up were still visible and he's only making it worse by admitting his true feelings. For months, Daphne wanted nothing more than to hear those words. A small part of her was relieved and excited by his words, but another part wanted to punch Taylor in the face. He was the one who broke up with her, he can't take back a break up.

"Taylor, I miss you too." She admitted.

Taylor grinned at her response but quickly frowned when Daphne continued, "But we could never be together again. You chose your career over me and even told me yourself, you grew bored of me and wanted to move onto other things in life. We had the same busy schedule but I made time for you, you didn't. Now that Twilight's almost over, you can't just come back for me."

Taylor took his face in his hands and pulled away from her, "I would've never let you go if I knew how much I needed you."


	2. 2 AM, Who Do You Love?

A/N: THANKS TO WaDelicious (that's very catchy lmfao) for reviewing! I think some people are just being mean and not reviewing haha, I'll keep this story up so far. For those who don't review, REVIEW DAMMIT. Wade will be coming in very soon, don't you worry my little angels. Taylor's part is almost done and it will all focus on Wade later on, in the 4th chapter he's introduced and from there it's all Wadeypoo. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! YOU'LL MAKE ME EXTREMELY HAPPY. I also put a few stories on hold because I'm bursting with ideas and making info pages like crazy! Haha, I usually don't put the info pages up but with this story I wanted to so you could get the feeling.

Guilt filled up Daphne's heart when she saw Taylor's heart-broken expression. She moved closer to him and wrapped her small arms around his muscular build as her cheek fell on his shoulder.

Taylor couldn't help but to let his face sink into her neck and inhale her sweet scent. His arms found her tiny waist as his lips lightly brushed along her collar bone.

"Taylor…" she gasped as he began to softly kiss her skin.

"Shh, just enjoy this as long as we have it." Taylor whispered. Daphne felt tears in her eyes as his words hit her. 'As long as we have this', the words continued to repeat in her mind. They wouldn't have it for very long, Daphne only had another two years if she was lucky. Her cancer was already advanced before anyone noticed it. It sounded weird, how could someone not notice breast cancer? Unfortunately for Daphne, she didn't have any signs or breast cancer until it was too late. She was going to live the same fate as her mother, dying young from breast cancer. As long as nobody knew for now, she would be happy. She didn't want any pity on her, she wanted everyone to treat her the same way as if she were healthy.

Her thoughts clouded her mind so much that didn't notice Taylor's naked body hovering over hers in what used to be her old bedroom. She looked around, noticing the blown up photos of she and Taylor all around the room. There was a photo of the couple when they were only 14 years old, and another just before they broke up at the Victoria Secret Fashion Show, where Taylor was in the front cheering her on and looking like an idiot.

Her thoughts were once again interrupted when she felt something wet and warm at her little pink pearl. She gasped, Taylor only went down on her once in their entire relationship and he admitted that he didn't enjoy going down on her. "What are you doing, Taylor?" she asked.

Taylor didn't reply, he simply let his tongue flick at her tight bud causing her to moan. She couldn't help but wonder why he was going down on her. She smiled at the memory of the first time he gave her head…

"**Does that feel good?" Taylor asked then went back to licking her small pearl. **

"**Yeah Taylor, that feels amazing. Don't stop, please." She pleaded as she grabbed onto his almost black locks.**

**Taylor followed her orders and continued to lick her clit, flicking it in all different directions. It didn't take much of Taylor's licking before Daphne flung her head back and rocked against his face. **

"**Was that good?" he asked.**

"**I loved it, Taylor. Thank you." She replied.**

"**It was strange…" Taylor chuckled.**

"**What do you mean?" Daphne asked, suddenly insecure about herself.**

"**It wasn't you, you tasted great. It was me, it was just so boring. The same thing over and over again, I was waiting for you to cum." Taylor laughed.**

"**Shut up Taylor!" Daphne exclaimed before climbing on top of him.**

"Ah, Taylor!" Daphne screamed as her body continued to shake. Taylor reached for her still covered breasts, but Daphne quickly slapped her hands away. Taylor didn't object, but it made him wonder.

As soon as Daphne calmed down, she reached for her own breasts and winced. "I'm sorry Daphne, did I grab too hard?" he apologized.

"No, it's just… nothing. Forget about it." Daphne replied. Taylor nodded then tugged on her shirt, but Daphne slapped his hand once again.

Taylor gave her a questionable look, "I've seen you naked before, Daphne. I'm naked right now, I want to see all of you." Taylor said.

"I'm ugly." Daphne whispered, barely audible. Taylor happened to hear it, and it didn't make him happy at all.

"Daphne, don't you ever say that about yourself again. You are fucking beautiful, no matter what anyone says." Taylor spoke truthfully as he grasped her face, making her look at him.

Tears fell out of Daphne's brown pools, she nodded. Taylor never cursed in front of her, she knew that he must have been genuine. Taylor kissed her temple before he tugged on her shirt once again. This time, Daphne didn't object. It was sooner or later before he found out the truth about her. She knew that Taylor would either storm out or yell at her once he found out her secret. He's the father; he has the right to know. But along with the pregnancy, he would find out about her disease.

Taylor took his time taking off the baggy shirt, which only made her more scared. Without warning he practically tore it off. Taylor immediately pulled back when he noticed the red marks surrounding her breasts. "What happened?" he couldn't help but to ask.

"You're making me feel worse, Taylor." Daphne sniffled.

"I'm sorry, Daphne." He whispered before letting his right hand caress her small baby bump. He paid no attention to it, not wanting to ruin the moment. He would ask the questions after they made love. "You are beautiful." He assured her before grabbing his length and guiding it between her legs.

Neither Taylor nor Daphne had had sex since they broke up, it felt wrong to have sex with someone else. When asked, Taylor often said that he was a virgin and has no intention of having sex until he finds someone worth having sex with. Most people would think it's logical that if Taylor says he's a virgin, then Daphne must be a virgin because they were together for so long. Unfortunately, Daphne received most of the beef when she was with Taylor. People had no shame when they asked about their sex lives. Eventually, it got annoying and Daphne admitted that she and Taylor have a healthy relationship, healthy in every way. The paparazzi were all over this and little Mr. and Ms. Innocent's sex life were all over OK! Magazine.

"You're very tight." Taylor moaned as he began a rhythm.

"It's been five months since we had sex." Daphne stated.

Taylor nodded then sped up, causing the two to moan. Daphne's head flung back and she began to scream out Taylor's name.

Scratches, bruises and hickey's were the physical marks left from their love making session. Daphne had her leg and arm around Taylor while his arm was over her shoulders, softly stroking her arm as he kissed her temple. "I love you, Daphne." He whispered.

Daphne kissed his pectoral before replying, "I love you too, Taylor."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked, referring to her breasts.

Daphne sighed, hoping that he wouldn't bring it up. She looked up at him and said, "You have to promise not to overreact, Taylor."

REVIEW OR YOU'LL MAKE ME CRY.


	3. Updated Info

A/N: before you read this, I think that you should know that TAYLOR LAUTNER will be involved in this story. I've been a fan of him for a while, it didn't take New Moon to make me like him. I like all of the Twilight's cast but I'm not a fan of Twilight lmfao. I just like their acting, I personally think that they could've made the movie better. Hell, I haven't even watched all the movies. But moving on, Taylor Lautner is in this. I was watching an interview with him the other day and I know he's a funny and genuine guy and I'm like "shit he's perfect for my next story!" but this story isn't a Taylor Lautner romance, it's still a wrestling romance but Taylor Lautner just happens to be one of the major characters. Taylor Lautner is involved in some romance (from the OC's past) but my OC will not end up with him, I swear lmfao. But yeah, I hope you like it! And even if you don't like Taylor Lautner, just fucking read it. You can pretend he looks like somebody else lmfao. I was debating whether to make it him or another wrestler for the character but if I used another wrestler, it'd be so mediocre. Love you bitches. This is a very sad story. I originally decided to make it happy with rainbows and rose petals (Randy!) but I've changed my mind. This story is inspired by Ben Breedlove, we love you and RIP! I ALSO CHANGED TAYLOR LAUTNER'S NAME SO ITS LAUNER FOR OBVIOUS REASONS. SO TAYLOR LAUNER IS MY CHARACER.

Name: Daphne-Dahlia Riley Regan

Goes By: Daphne Petite

Birthday: December 30

Age: 18

Besties: Nicky Bluestar

Enemies: no one

Status: single

Ex's: Taylor Lautner for 5 years

Occupation: current Victoria's Secret Angel, started out as an actor

Education: studying in law

Looks Like: Cassie Ventura

Body Mods: none

Piercings: ears a few times, belly button (bottom and top)

Ink: 1.) "Taylor" on the left side of her hip, always concealed by make up when she models 2.) "Regan" on the back of neck 3.) the Filipino sun with the stars right below her "Regan" tattoo, which represents her mother

Ethnicity: half Filipino/Spaniard, half Irish

Accent: American

Fluent In: English, Gaelic and Bisaya

Born: Dublin, Ireland

Raised: Dublin (birth-4), New Jersey (4-12), Michigan (13-17)

Resides: Tampa and Jersey

Family: Riley Regan (36)- father

Fast Facts:

-Vanessa Regan (Daphne's mother) died from breast cancer when Daphne was 12

-Taylor took Daphne's virginity and she took his when they were 16, no one knows

-still loves Taylor but managed to move on when they broke up only a few months ago

-broke up because Taylor was getting to busy for her and he wanted to move on

-is secretly six months pregnant with Taylor's baby but Taylor doesn't know (I always have to make the OC pregnant lmfao)

-plans on telling Taylor about pregnancy at the MTV Movie Awards

-very close with father

-just as famous as Taylor and is also a sex icon for what a woman should look like

-secretly has breast cancer, no one knows except her doctor and Nicky Bluestar

-doesn't plan on telling anyone about her cancer until her baby is born

Character Bios:

Riley Regan (36)- father

Obstetrician

Single

-very close with Daphne

-although Daphne and Taylor broke up, Riley still remains good friends with Taylor

-Taylor is like Riley's son because Daphne and Taylor were together for so long

-doesn't know that Daphne is pregnant but suspects it

Taylor Daniel Launer (19)- ex

Actor duh

Single

-feels bad for breaking up with Daphne

-trying to move on but it's hard so he hangs with Riley a lot because Riley wants them back together

-secretly has a tattoo of the name, "Daphne" on the right side of his hip

Nicole Jennifer Bluestar (18)- best friend

Actor- has even played in a movie with Taylor

Single

-has been best friends with Daphne for as long as she and Taylor were dating

Stuart Alexander Bennett (31)- man of the story

WWE Superstar

Single


	4. I Wonder Till I'm Wide Awake

a/n: im changing Taylor Lautner's name to Taylor Launer so he's technically my character cuz I don't wanna get in trouble lmfao, but he's practically Taylor Lautner

Taylor nodded then kissed her hand before she replied, "I have breast cancer and I'm not expected to live for more than 18 months."

Taylor knew it, he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him that she had breast cancer. He had seen this in health class a few years back when he was still in high school and learned about it. However, he didn't expect her to live for such a short time. The 19 year old didn't know how to react, he simply kissed her temple again and brought her head into his muscular chest. "Then we'll live these 18 months with as much happiness as possible."

"There's more…" Daphne said.

Taylor's eyes blinked with tears, "What more could there possibly be?"

"I'm six months pregnant." She quickly admitted.

This caused Taylor to pull away from her, "What?" he asked, hoping that he heard wrong. But it would make sense, Daphne had a small bump in her stomach. Maybe she just gained weight, he thought. However, Daphne was just as fit as he was, which helped her excel in her modeling career. Daphne was the one who worked out with him during New Moon, she wouldn't just let herself go like this, break up or not. Knowing her, she'd probably try her best to look good for Taylor in hopes of making him jealous.

"I'm six months pregnant with a baby girl, Taylor. The last time we had sex other than today, we forgot to use a condom." Daphne explained.

"AND YOU JUST TELL ME NOW? I've never been so mad at you in my life, Daphne!" Taylor screamed before reaching for his boxers.

"I was planning to tell you-"

"When? When the baby was already born?" Taylor yelled.

"I didn't want to stop you from your career, Taylor! You're one of the most successful teen actors, ever! I don't want to take your dream away from you! I was going to tell you, I swear. I was going to tell you after you win your movie award at the MTV Movie Awards! I knew that's when you would be happiest, and I just want to see you happy Taylor and I know a baby will slow you down. I'm just a model, I can easily leave modeling for a few months then come back with minimal questions. But you're so demanded, you can't put your-"

"Just shut up, Daphne." Taylor sighed then put his head in his hands once again. "You're right, I am demanded and having a child will be hard to handle. But I don't plan on abandoning any child that I bring in the world. I wish you had told me earlier." Taylor calmly stated.

"I'm sorry, Taylor. I really am." Daphne replied.

Taylor sat back down on the bed and took her hand in his, "We'll get through this. Our families and managers will kill us though." Taylor said.

"I know." Daphne chuckled.

"So what does this mean for us?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, I've kind of been trying to avoid you. I miss you Taylor, I miss you a lot. But I also know that getting back together with you is a bad choice." Daphne replied.

Taylor nodded, "Okay. So for now, we'll just reveal to the public that you're pregnant but state that we're not together. Although we're not together, I want to remain good friends with you, Daphne."

Daphne smiled, "I'd love that."

Taylor smiled with her, "Knowing you, you probably already picked a name for her." He laughed then rubbed her small baby bump.

"Let's name her Taylor." Daphne laughed.

Taylor burst out laughing, "Hell no. Maybe for a middle name, not a first name."

"Okay, well your middle name is Daniel. So how about Danielle-Riley Taylor-Dahlia Launer?" Daphne suggested.

"That's one helluva long name. Why did you decide on Dahlia instead of Daphne?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"I like long names, I have a super long name. And because I always wanted to be called Dahlia instead of Daphne but my dad preferred Daphne and called me that." She replied.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Taylor replied then kissed her temple.

"If we had a boy, what would you name him?" Daphne asked as she laid back, bringing Taylor down with her.

"I'd name him Riley Taylor Launer, I always liked your middle name." Taylor replied.

"That's basically our daughter's name haha. We'll call her Danielle though, I know you like it better than Riley." Daphne laughed.

"If we called her Riley, I'd feel like I'm talking to your dad." Taylor chuckled.

"How do you think I feel when we call her Danielle? Your dad's name is Daniel!" Daphne laughed.

"Daniel, not Danielle." Taylor corrected.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Taylor Daniel Launer."

"Don't give me attitude Ms. Daphne-Dahlia Riley Regan." Taylor replied.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful journey." She stated then fell asleep on his muscular chest.


	5. And Now I'm Pacing Back And Forth

"Please welcome, Daphne Petite!" Aaron Busies (made up guy) exclaimed.

Daphne smiled and waved at the crowd as she took a seat next to Aaron and another man. She couldn't help but to notice his extremely tall frame, and stunning dark features. He must have been an athlete or something, if he was an actor or model then she would've known him.

"Oh my God, we have the tallest guy and the shortest girl sitting next to each other." Aaron laughed in his seat. "Do you two know each other?" Aaron asked.

Daphne looked at the man and both of them shook their heads, "I have no idea who he is." Daphne replied.

"Yeah same, I don't know who she is." The man laughed with his deep British accent which Daphne was immediately attracted to. It was a nice difference from Taylor's higher, American voice.

"Well he's Wade Barrett and she's Daphne Petite. He's a professional wrestler for the WWE and she's a model slash actress."

The two nodded at each other, his name sounded familiar but she couldn't figure out where she heard it from. She would have to watch the earlier part of the show to watch his interview.

"So Daphne, I'm not even going to sugar coat it…" Aaron started with his cute stereotypical gay man voice. "Taylor Launer, your ex, was interviewed by E! News and he admitted that you would be taking time off from modeling for personal issues that you should explain. He said that it's your call, not his. So everyone's wondering, are you back together or something? I mean, why would you need time off?" Aaron asked.

Daphne shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I know that Taylor's wanted me to admit it to the public for a while now. Our families don't even know and they're going to kill us for not telling. My father's an obstetrician and he's been on my back for the longest time. But…" Daphne then lifted up her cute yet baggy shirt to reveal her small baby bump which hadn't grown much but was still visible.

"I'm eight months pregnant." Daphne confirmed.

Aaron let out a high pitched scream and began jumping. "YES! WE FOUND OUT FIRST!" Daphne burst out laughing; Aaron was absolutely adorable and was a good friend of hers.

The audience began clapping and so did the man sitting next to her… that Wade guy. "Congratulations, girl! You have a little Taylor Launer Jr. growing!" Aaron exclaimed.

Daphne sat back down and replied, "Actually it's a girl."

Aaron grabbed his chest, "What's her name?"

"Danielle-Riley Taylor-Dahlia Launer." Daphne replied. "I know it's long but it's what we decided. Danielle-Riley is Taylor's and my middle name mashed together and the Taylor-Dahlia is our first names. My real first name is Daphne-Dahlia." Daphne explained.

"Why aren't you giving her your real last name also?" Aaron asked.

"Well to be honest, it's because Taylor is going to be seeing the child a lot more and no one knows my real last name. I won't get into that, but you'll see in another year." Daphne replied, referring to her death.

"So what does this mean for you and Taylor?" Aaron asked.

"Well, it's complicated actually haha. I mean, we're not together but we have our moments if you know what I mean…" Daphne laughed.

"Pregnant women are horny, I heard." Aaron agreed.

"Haha, very true. However, we have no intention of getting back together. I love him and he loves me but we're done, Danielle is our main concern. If we get back together, we're going to have an unhealthy relationship." Daphne replied.

"How were you able to hide this pregnancy for so long?" Aaron asked.

"Well, I didn't gain much weight. I didn't find out I was pregnant until my second trimester when I missed my period for the fourth time. My period has always been irregular but I shouldn't miss it four times in a row. I went to my doctor and he told me I was four months pregnant. I was surprised that it was still alive to be completely honest, Taylor and I are both into that martial arts stuff. I do a lot of boxing, kick boxing, grappling, wrestling and all that crap with my best friend Nicky Bluestar and she's punched me in the stomach so many times." Daphne laughed.

"Ironic, Wade here used to be a boxer and currently wrestles. Maybe you two could have a boxing thingy after Danielle is born." Aaron sarcastically suggested.

Daphne and Wade burst out laughing, "I won't mess with him." Daphne said.

"A person can only dream." Aaron laughed before continuing with, "So when's the exact due date?"

"August 10th." Daphne replied.

"The irony never stops, that's my birthday." Wade spoke up for the first time.

Daphne turned to the British man, "Oh my gosh! Are you serious? This is a sign, Wade." Daphne laughed.

"Yes, maybe we're long lost twins." Wade laughed.

"Yes, how old are you?" Daphne asked.

"31, you?" he asked.

"18, shit. Never mind, we're not long lost twins." Daphne continued to laugh.

"Well that concludes our amazing interview for today! So far we found out that Wade Barrett and Daphne Petite have too much in common, Daphne is pregnant and Wade hates dogs! See you next time on, Business With Aaron Busies."

"You're very young to have a child." Wade stated.

"You're outspoken. And yes, I know." Daphne replied, slightly minding his obvious statement.

"I didn't mean to offend you." Wade replied as they both walked back to their dressing rooms.

"I don't like being told that I'm too young for anything. Besides, I've always wanted to have a baby before I die." Daphne said.

"You have another 90 years ahead of you, kid." Wade replied.

"One, I'm not a kid. Two, I only have one year left and if you ever breathe a word of my life expectancy to anyone, I will have Vince fire you so you'll never see a camel clutch again." Daphne replied.

Wade put his hands up defensively, "Sorry."

"Whatever." Daphne rolled her eyes, although she felt a little guilty for being such a bitch. It was the hormones! THE HORMONES!

Wade turned to her and smiled, completely ignoring her rolling eyes. "Are you in town for tonight?"

Daphne lifted an eyebrow, "Why yes, why?" Great job Daphne! 'Why, yes why?' Who says that? Daphne mentally kicked herself for looking like such an idiot in front of this sexy piece of man.

"Let's have dinner. I've offended you and I want to make it up to you." Wade suggested.

"You don't have to, I was being a bitch-"

"No, I insist. And you had every right to react that way."

Daphne bit her lip, "Well, okay."

A/N: SORRY ITS CRAPPY. My dad was annoying me cuz he has to use my moms computer and I had to bs the endinggg, more to come!


End file.
